hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Annie (2045)
|type=Category 1 hurricane (SSHS) / Winter Storm (TWC) |formed=February 28 |dissipated=March 5 |highest winds=75 mph |wind type=1-min sustained |lowest pressure=948 mbar |areas affected=Eastern United States (GA, SC, NC, VA, MD, DE, NJ, NY, MA, CT, NH) |damages=~$10 million as winter storm |hurricane season=2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season |fatalities=19 as winter storm, 0 as tropical storm/hurricane |image location = chris.jpg|image caption = Annie at peak intensity}} Hurricane Annie, '''also known as '''Hurricane Hercules by the Weather Channel, was the first Atlantic tropical or subtropical cyclone ever recorded in the months of February and March since 1952. It was the first storm that was named as both a Winter Storm and a Hurricane. It formed from a winter storm, an exceptionally rare event, on February 28. Meteorological History On February 18, an extratropical cyclone that produced snow flurries formed in the Great Lakes region. Winds at the center of the storm peaked at 30 miles per hour. The cyclone was then named Winter Storm Hercules by The Weather Channel later that day as it began to produce "lake-effect" snow throughout the area. However, Hercules began an unusual southeastern movement as it began to expand in size. Snow began to fall in the mid-Atlantic states on February 21. Freezing rain and sleet also occurred in the Southeastern States. Hercules then began a southward movement and struck the Southern US on February 22. Later that day, Hercules slowly moved off the coast as over a foot of snow fell in many Eastern cities, closing schools in many areas for several days. As Hercules departed, the snow transitioned to rain and thundersnow began to occur in many areas along the coast of the Carolinas as the storm merged with a warm front. The snow then quickly changed into rain. For example, a high temperature of 60 degrees Fahrenheit was observed in Beaufort, North Carolina, despite a low of 23 due to the approaching warm front that merged with Hercules. The warm front caused the storm to become very disorganized, though, and the storm nearly split in two. The winter storm was originally classified as "dissipated" by the Weather Channel on February 24. As Hercules slowly moved eastward into the Atlantic, it started to rotate in a cyclone-like manner. The water in the central Atlantic was much warmer than normal. As the system continued to move east-northeastward, the NHC gave the storm a 10% chance of development within the next 5 days as a subtropical cyclone. The storm's core slowly warmed up as it passed through the unusually warm waters, changing the snow and ice to rain. The NHC designated Subtropical Depression One on February 28 about 100 miles north of Bermuda. On March 1, the storm was named Subtropical Storm Annie. The storm eventually became fully tropical on March 2 in the time of year when tropical development is nearly impossible in the Atlantic. On March 4, the storm intensified into a Category 1 hurricane. The storm quickly dissipated on March 5, though, as it hit another area of cold water. It would not be over three months until another tropical cyclone would develop in the 2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season, when Tropical Depression Two formed on June 13, eventually becoming Hurricane Brian. Impact As a winter storm, Annie/Hercules was considered a Category 4 "Crippling" Winter Storm. Numerous school closures occurred throughout the Eastern United States during the week of February 20-24. Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Snow Storms Category:Hybrid Storms Category:Future storms Category:Category 1 hurricanes Category:Winter Storms